Wild Things
by helenluvsboo
Summary: Deep talks and forest romps. One shot. Gremma & Red Beauty. Check out the fanmix too!


**Wild Things**

_Rated T for TOTALLY SEXY PEOPLE TRYING TO HAVE TOTALLY SEXY TIMES IN THE WOODS._

I had the idea for Emma and Graham to be romping in the woods and then run into Ruby and Belle doing the same. Then HollowShadowWolf got really excited and said it was like a scene from Imagine Me & You… which I'd never seen. Until now.

I hope you Gremma and Red Beauty fans enjoy this. Also, those who enjoy a Graham/Ruby brotp, you will find that here too. :)

_Music:_ "Into the Open Air" by Julie Fowlis, "Learn me Right" by Birdie and Mumford & Sons, "The Woods" by Stars, "Wonderwall" Remix by Kevin Byrne, "Wild Thing" by The Troggs, "I want You (She's So Heavy)" Cover by Halestorm, "A Little Taste" by Skyler Stonestreet, and "Bad Girls" by M.I.A. In that order. Yes, they get steadily sexier. Check out the tumblr post and fanmix for this piece. Shoot me a message or follow the link on my page to my tumblr.

Written for, and Beta'd by, HollowShadowWolf. Hope you like it, luv!

_Notes:_ Some inspiration from the "Forest Lass" poem, a quote from George R. R. Martin's A Storm of Swords. And Ruby's scarf comes from a cute piece of fanart by konako on tumblr.

* * *

Emma traced the curls at the nape of his neck with tentative fingertips as she leaned against the desk, resting her chin on his shoulder, enjoying the shy smile Graham gifted in return. She could never get enough of it.

"Oh, really?" he teased, looking up, Irish lilt pleasing her ear, "I hope it's all of me that you love, not just my smile…"

"Did I say that out loud?" She replied, somewhat embarrassed. Emma Swan doesn't often offer up her inner thoughts to the world on a platter. But since forming a long-lasting relationship with Graham Humbert, and consistently spending time with her son, her parents, and her god-dwarves—how weird is THAT?—it seems that her inner thoughts are shared with the world more and more.

Why stop there?

She swallowed. He moved closer, his hip bumping hers with a familiar nudge that made her smile, taking her back to their first date months ago, before she broke the curse and freed the town from Regina's tyranny. Before Rumpelstiltskin's greedy claim for the return of his magic had imploded and taken his shop with him. Before the mob that chased Ruby across town. Before Regina chose to walk across the line rather than face her crimes. Before Snow and Charming moved out of the flat and left it to their daughter and grandson. Before Emma started considering asking her lover to move in and become her live-in partner.

"There's something…" she said quietly, avoiding his eyes, leaning into the gentle hand that cupped her cheek, wrapping a stray curl around his index finger. A smile curled the corners of her lips involuntarily at the gesture. He never failed to make her smile. She cleared her throat. "I want to talk to you about something. Something important. Something really, really important."

Graham inhaled, then leaned back, giving her space, eyes wide and questioning. "What's on your mind, Emma?" He asked, eyes mapping the contours of her face. "Is something… wrong?"

She shook her head emphatically, curls bouncing. "No, nothing's… wrong… per say…"

He furrowed his brow, somehow managing to look adorable, like a scruffy puppy trying to figure out a change to his surroundings.

Emma took a deep breath, eyes flitting between his shoulder and the floor, and then rushed, "IwantyoutomoveinwithmeandHenry."

His eyebrows lifted, his eyed widened, and the biggest grin he'd ever grinned split his face. He leaned close and bumped her nose with his affectionately, scruff brushing her cheekbones. She wrinkled her nose and returned his smile with one of her own, practically glowing.

"Is that all?" He questioned teasingly, "I thought you were going to end things between us."

She gaped at him. Why would she want to get rid of one of the best things in her life?

He chucked, pulling one of her curls teasingly, saying "Well, as long as I am one of the best things…"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I need to get a handle on this speaking my mind issue that I've been having as of late."

Graham grinned. "Don't. I like to know your thoughts." His fingers moved from her hair to her cheek, tracing its curve lightly. He sighed, then shrugged sadly, "You've had these moments, recently, when you… seem a million miles away."

Now it was her turn to wrinkle her brow.

He continued "I thought that you were intimidated by our seriousness, or concerned about the future."

Emma smiled wryly. "Both of those things are true. A little bit. But that's not my main concern."

He stood, pushing his desk chair aside with his toe, and leaned against the desk beside her, nudging her shoulder with his. A small smile curled her lips at the familiar gesture. "Tell me," he urged attentively.

Emma bit the bullet and blurted "I don't know much about The Huntsman, and I'd like to."

Graham blinked.

She ploughed ahead. "I know Graham Humbert inside out and backwards and every which way—"she stopped at the look on his face, then smacked his arm lightly, "Mind out of the gutter, buddy!"

He laughed good-naturedly, saying, "I'm listening, Emma."

She raised an eyebrow, then continued, "I just… we've never talked about your life in the Enchanted Forest, all I know about it, I got from Henry's book, and I want to know more. I mean, about life in the forest with your wolf family."

He nodded urging her to continue.

She mumbled out the end of her thoughts, "I was alone most of my childhood, and I know you were too, and I was wondering when you will feel ready to talk about it?"

"Emma," he started, but she shushed him with fingers on his lips. She wasn't finished yet.

"Sometimes I feel like there's this whole side of you that I just don't know, and, well, I want to. Know it, I mean. I want to know it before you move in." She let out the breath she was holding, relieved to get her thoughts out, then started. "That is… if you WANT to move in, I mean—"

It was his turn to stop her flow of words with his fingers, index on her working lips and thumb tracing her chin. "Of course I want to move in with you and Henry. I love you and I love him. Nothing would make me happier." He swallowed, looking to the floor, then gathering his courage and meeting her eyes. "I haven't talked about my childhood BECAUSE it was so lonely. I didn't want to cause you any pain by reminding you of your own struggles. I, ah…" He struggled to find the words, "I just want you happy Emma. There's been so little of that in your life, and I didn't want to cause you pain."

She snorted, nipping his fingers in retort, making him shiver and pay attention to her next words, "As if YOU could ever cause me pain, Graham. You're the kindest man I've ever known."

He failed to smother the blinding grin that spread at those words. "Alright, Emma," he said, "Let's go for a walk after work, in the forest, and I'll tell you all about my childhood in the woods."

She nodded, both pleased and satisfied, "Deal." She threaded her fingers through his, squeezed his hand, and leaned in for a quick kiss. "We should get back to work."

Something rumbled in his chest, disappointed to return to work after the connection they just made. But he grudgingly acknowledged that the paperwork was piling up. "After work, then?" he confirmed.

She nodded, releasing his hand and running her fingers through his hair one final time before walking back to her own desk in the corner, focussing on the stack of papers on her desk rather than the glorious man behind her. It is always hard to move onto mundane tasks after a heart-to-heart with the man she loves. She always feels both emotionally vulnerable and sexually charged afterwards.

He watched her walk away, hands at his sides itching to grab her waist, spin her back into his arms, and kiss her senseless. Every time she opened up to him more, it made him simultaneously proud to be worthy of her trust and eager to please her… in every way. The wolf instincts in the back of his mind growl for her body—as always—but he pushed them down and turned to face his own desk, tugging his chair back into place with his toe, and collapsing into it with a sigh. He leaned on his left hand and pulled his own stack of paperwork towards him. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The bite of the bark against her back made Belle shiver deliciously. Ruby's green eyes darkened and her smile turned feral. "I am going to eat you all up," she breathed into Belle's right ear, brushing chocolate hair off her shoulder and pressing her sinfully red lips against her beauty's alabaster skin. Belle hummed happily in response, tilting her head to the side for more access, blue eyes wide and eager.

"Aren't you meant to be teaching me about your… wolfish tendencies?" She asked breathlessly, her hands roving up the red scarf she had gifted to her wolf on her birthday the previous month to comb through the fur collar of Ruby's coat and pull on the ends of her long hair. Ruby tossed her head back into the teasing tugs with a canine whimper, eyes flashing gold.

"THAT, my dearest bookworm," Ruby grinned, "Is exactly what I am doing." Belle smiled, and then surprised Ruby by pulling her down for a passionate kiss. Ruby's surprise quickly turned to hunger as she nipped and sucked at Belle's eager lips, licking into her mouth as if attempting to memorize the taste of her tongue. An eager whimper rose from Ruby's throat, matching Belle's husky groan.

They were startled apart by a crack loud as a gunshot in the clearing on the other side of the monstrous tree they pressed against. Both women stifled their passionate moans, eyes locked. Belle's widened as Ruby pulled back, listening, pressing a finger against her lover's swollen lips. Ruby could clearly hear panting and stumbling coming from the other side of the clearing, over one hundred meters away. Wolf hearing was heightened even further during wolf's time, and the moon would be rising soon.

This explained how amorous she felt, she thought distractedly, half-focused on Belle's plump pout and itching to return to the thorough tasting from moments before. The other half of her senses focused on the intruders who had come into their special spot and disturbed their… enjoyable activities.

"I thought you wanted me to show you even more of my forest skills?" A male voice whispered, amused and aroused. The Irish drawl gave it away—it could only be the Storybrooke Sheriff and Huntsman. Belle stilled, trying to hear the sound, but her hearing was nowhere near as acute as her partner's.

"Later," a feminine growl replied, shuffling behind The Huntsman and making far more noise than him. "You told me so much on our way here… and I value that, I really do." It paused, and Ruby could barely hear the minute sound of skin on scruff, implying that Emma Swan was either stroking or kissing her lover's cheek, "But, well, whenever we have these moments, I always feel closer to you than ever before," she continued breathily, "And I want-" the distinct sound of someone being shoved against a tree was far closer than anticipated. Feet crushed leaves, cloth scraped bark, and the air left a man's chest with a huff as the wind was knocked out of him momentarily.

The Huntsman released a low growl, clearly pleased with his mate's attention. "You read my mind, Emma," he groaned, doing something—nipping or licking or nuzzling or kissing her?—that made the deputy-not-princess mewl in response. The sound had Ruby licking her lips, reminded of Belle writhing under her attention last week, making a very similar noise as Ruby licked and nipped the soft parts of her beauty that were begging for attention.

Belle let out a small squeak and stepped forward into Ruby's arms when she realized how close the other couple was, their proximity now near enough for them to hear sounds created by the beauty and her beast. She put all her weight onto a small stick that broke with a loud crack, giving away their position. 'Wolf hearing was not required to hear that', Ruby thought wryly, suppressing a wolfish grin as the rustling in the clearing ceased. Emma Swan's sharp voice rang out, breaking the silence. "Alright," she said, tone harsh, "Whoever's out there, come out before we beat the crap out of you."

"Yeah, damnit," added the Huntsman, sounding a bit distracted and slightly worse for wear. Clearly, his princess had done a number on him. Ruby looked down at Belle, raising an eyebrow. 'Do we dare?' she asked silently. Belle pursed her lips, brow wrinkled in thought, as the sound of footsteps on brush moved closer to their position against the tree. Ruby raised her other eyebrow, 'Well?' she silently asked. Belle's pleased smile—one Ruby loved to see—emerged and she gave a small nod. Ever the brave one, she took Ruby's hand and led her around the tree into The Saviour's sight.

Emma's eyes bugged comically and her eyebrows rose impossibly high. Graham tried—and failed—to suppress a smile at the sight of the Frontlands princess leading the werewolf by the hand. Belle stopped and leaned into Ruby's side, head tucked under her chin, resting on the oh-so-comfortable woollen scarf and furry shoulder of Ruby's jacket, a pleased smile stretching her lips and showing her gleaming teeth. Ruby looked down at her fondly, exasperated, and clearly still eager to resume their passionate activities against the trees. Emma actually took a step back, bumping her back into Graham's front, at the right of Ruby's golden eyes—she had never seen the werewolf in such a state.

All four persons had mussed clothes and hair. All of them were clearly winded and eager for more time with their respective partners. Emma broke the silence with an embarrassed laugh. "So…" she said awkwardly, leaning against her Huntsman, "This place belongs to you two?"

"Yes," Belle laughed, a soft throaty sound that Ruby wanted to capture and listen to again and again. Graham locked eyes with her, an understanding passing between them. Both children of wolves know that this time is special and they would rather spend it with their respective mates than awkwardly dancing around each other.

Graham slid an arm around Emma's middle, thumb stroking the strip of skin between her shirt and jeans. The Deputy inhaled. "Shall we move on, then?" he murmured in her ear. The yellow of Ruby's eyes retreated a little as she glared. "Far, far away?" he offered, eyes twinkling with amusement while glittering with suppressed lust. Emma nodded eagerly as Belle blushed. Both women responded in unison. "Yeah," Emma said, "Absolutely," Belle agreed. The two women met eyes, grinning, finding a close common ground for the first time. They both loved their wolves with all their hearts.

Graham pinched Emma's exposed stomach teasingly, earning a wriggle of her bum against his rather restrictive pants. "Shall we?" he managed, keeping the rumble deep in his chest again. Belle's spare hand wandered to the small of Ruby's back, tentatively eager fingertips slipping under the folds of furry coat and black shirt to stroke her skin. Ruby inhaled, the golden hue returning to her eyes in full force.

Emma noticed the tangible sexual tension and nodded eagerly, purposefully pressing against him one more time before striding back the way they came, tugging an aroused but temporarily complacent Graham along behind her. "Have fun kids," Emma called over her shoulder grinning wickedly, "I know WE will!" Graham released a rumbling laugh and gently swatted her bouncing rear. He looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with his wolf-sister. Ruby met his eyes, despite the sweet nuzzling that Belle's nose was inflicting upon her wolf's jaw, and nodded. He returned the movement and all its meanings, legs practically pistoning to keep up with his rebellious royal lover.

Both wolves would not be disappointed tonight. Or ever again. Their forest lasses would see to that.


End file.
